Guddo Rakku/History
History 1504 AOP Guddo Rakku was born in Tsuba, Wano in the New World on July 13th. 1511 AOP Devil Fruit Ordeal While playing with other kids at the Tamahagane River near his hometown, Tsuba, Rakku ate the Fuku Fuku no Mi after finding one floating in the river. He immediately threw up due to the overwhelming disgusting taste of the fruit. He still had no knowledge that he ate a devil fruit. 1512 AOP Berserk Pirate Incident In his home village, Tsuba, Rakku went to the Sakura Festival along with his childhood friend, Sakaya. In the middle of the event, the Berserk Pirates' Ship was spotted at the Northern shore of Wano. They launched many cannonballs into the village before they landed onto shore and raid into the village. The infamous pirate known for by stealing rare swords from their welders after killing them and mincing them to almost nothing with his giant sword (12 ft long black sword) known as God-Killer, with a bounty of 200,400,000, Machete the Berserker, Captain of the Berserk pirates, lead the attack as local swordsman and police attempt to hold back the attacks. As Sakaya and Rakku try to escape the chaos, he was injured by nearby cannonball explosions and became unconscious for 5 minutes. After he woke up, he could not move due being piled by many building rubble. While he was trapped, he watched helplessly as he watched the ongoing chaos of people being killed. Sakaya came back with her dad, Tak, tried to set him by lifting the rubble away but unfortunately, Machete found them and prepared to swing his sword to try to kill Sakaya first. However, Tak pushed her out the way to take the killing blow for her. Tak was sliced in half in front of the kids as Sakaya has a look filled with fear and horror. As Machete readies himself to attack Sakaya, she tries to escape but she tripped and miraculously received a large cut on her back instead of instant death. Machete grunts in irritation and pulled his sword to back to attempt to stab her, as she cannot move due to the overwhelming pain. As Rakku watched helplessly as he sees Machete about to kill, her, his mind snapped and flew into a rage. He gathered all his strength and push the rubble on top of him out of the way while doing a battle cry. This distracts Machete for a moment as Rakku picks up a sword and rushes toward him while using Tempest Dash. After a sword clash, Rakku's broken sword flew into the sky and he fell after received a large slash across his chest. Machete laughs evilly as he called him a weak brat and kicked him multiple times. Then, he kicked Rakku across the field and walked slowly toward to finally kill him. Sakaya was still conscious as she saw the whole ordeal, crawled towards Machete, and grabbed his feet before he could deliver a final blow. Machete decides to kill Sakaya instead since he did not like being touched by filthy brats. Rakku screams while begging Machete not to kill her. Then a second later, Rakku's sword fell from the sky, impaled Machete’s head from the top, and killed him. Afterwards, Rakku walks up to Sakaya and she smiles as she hugs him since she was happy that he is alive. However, she dies in front of him as Rakku noticed that her wound is much deeper that he thought which led to massive amount of blood loss. Rakku screams in despair as he realizes that she died and went into a furious rage as he attempts to kill all the Berserk Pirates with Machete’s sword. After waking up 3 days later with the black sword that he stole aside him, he learns that the Berserk Pirates left the island after being held off by the Swordsman Military force and that their captain is dead. 1513 AOP Finally an Apprentice! But Training Called Hell Begins! 1521 AOP Romance Dusk Eat & Run Bandit Spree! 1st bounty?! Speed Battle! Catch up to Spine's Soru! Hyaku falls! A new Bounty Hunter rises! What is Justice? Encounter with Marines and Origami Pirates 2 Egos Collide! Battle with Joudan is no Joke? Ryuuzan becomes a Dragon? Learn to tame a dragon! Bank Robbery?! Such Recklessness! Guddo Rakku vs Mihawk! Dream come true?! Guddo Rakku, Nakama of the Whitebeard Pirates! Joudan a Father? Protect Kouko at all times! Onigurak Island Battle Royale! Fight to Your Limit! Onigurak Island Bosses! Death Battle! Onigurak Island Final Boss! Drunk Chaos! 1522 AOP Caught? Escape from Marine Battleship for Survival! Joudan, Captain of the Conman Pirates! Regretful Meeting with Izaya, a Psychopath! Heated Battle! Team Battle Against the Cold-Hearted Pirates! Marcus Soarian vs. Guddo Rakku: Unmasked! Marine Base G7 Infiltration! Save beloved Captain Joudan! Marine Battleship Stolen! Join in the Marineford War! Guddo Rakku and Joudan vs Psycho. Slice and Dice! Death. Death. It happened again?! How could this be? Get Out of My Way! Berserker Rampages! Guddo Rakku vs Psycho: Final Round Disbanded! A New Future for a New Pirate Crew! The New World Re-entry! Goodbye Paradise! 1523 AOP Neo Armstrong is such a musclehead! I hate all muscleheads! 1524 AOP Just About One of His Worst Days Ever. Unfortunate Encounters! Guddo Rakku vs. Black Death: Sickness in the Heart 2nd God! His God like strength is No Joke! Seek Renewed Life! Rakku in Critical Condition! Good Luck in Finding the Cure for Stupidity! Who is "Who shall can't be named"? Strongest Enemy Ever! New Arch-Enemy Appears. Battle with Neo Armstrong Skyline War! Deliveryman at your Service! Dear Loved one in danger! A Storm is Coming! Enough with the games that I can't stand losing! Stop Operation Rainfall! The End of the World is Near! The Doubt of Bonds. Time to say Goodbye? Bounty History 1st Bounty: ''' 7,000 '''Reason: Frequent Eat & Runner and for resisting and escaping from arrest. 2nd Bounty: 57,000,000 Reason: Defeated Steel Hornet Hyaku and Origami Pirates. He has been robbing Marine Banks (only because he wanted to receive his reward for turning in wanted criminals but the Marines try to catch him every time he tried to obtain his reward money). 3rd bounty: 113,000,000 Reason: Defeated Terminator Xross, Iron Revolver Tank, Moon Cutter Warizai, and Drunk Flask Krug, leader of Onigurak Island, with many other infamous pirates at the infamous pirate hotspot, Onigurak Island. 4th Bounty: 177,000,000 Reason: ' Escaped from a Marine Battleship after capture. Allied with Laughing Omen Joudan and Mach Knife Izaya as a team and defeated the Cold-hearted Pirates and their allies. '''5th Bounty: ' 243,000,000 '''Reason: Also infiltrated Marine Base G7 and successfully break out, Laughing Omen Joudan, Captain of the Conman Pirates and Jet Leek with the help of the rest of the Conman Pirates. 6th Bounty: ''' 317,000,000 '''Reason: Stuck in and stole a Marine Battleship with Mach Knife Izaya and Golem Eater Garou and participated in Battle of Marineford as Whitebeard Pirates' allies. 7th Bounty: ''' 413,000,000 '''Reason: Also defeated the Apex Terror Pirates with the help of the Conman Pirates and killed their captain, Psycho the Walking Guillotine by himself. Became captain of the Joudan Pirates (thereby possessing Zeus, a danger against the world) 8th Bounty: ''' ?????? '''Reason: ??????? 9th Bounty: ?????? Reason: Participated as an ally with Nova Blade, Marcus Soarian, and Subarashii in a war against the Supreme Pirates and killed Black Death. Category:Character Subpages